La Infiltracion
by rey kon
Summary: Un elemento de la RAD a muerto, todo indica que la Talamasca es quien ha sido la culpable de este crimen, el buscar informacion acerca de la organizacion enemiga de los Monsters es una prioridad, y los elementos mas jovenes al mando de su lider, es quienes actuaran para lograrlo, fic relatado por Operetta
1. Chapter 1

La tarde era de una fina llovizna, todo lucia triste y gris, el equipo de la RAD le rendia honores a uno de sus mas brillantes miembros, que un acto heroico había terminado dramáticamente con su vida

Mis amigos y yo estábamos también ahí, aunque conocíamos poco a este elemento, era una gran desgracia pensar que un enemigo había sido capaz de desmembrar un grupo tan solido y de una manera tan terrible, todos lucían tristes y cabizbajos, y mas cuando se llevaron el féretro con los restos del valiente dentro.

Lala abrazaba a su papito llorando, Frankie estaba junto a su novio quien sostenia su mano con fuerza al igual que Clawdeen junto a Thad, yo veía de un lado a otro tratando de comprender el porque mi padre había hecho aquello…

Soy Operetta, y abro esta sexta temporada de historias de Monster High de Rey Kon, gracias por esperarnos

Mamá decidio ir al funeral y rendir homenaje a la victima de mi padre, ya que despues de eso, el había sido llevado de nuevo al sanatorio con 3 heridas de bala en su cuerpo,estaba detenido y aislado hasta que se le dictara forma prision, yo realmente me sentía apenada por estar ahí sentada con mis amigos sufriendo, no se, no me gusta cargar con las culpas de lo que hacen nuestros padres, por un lado, la verguenza de saber que habia sido Erik el causante de aquellas lagrimas, de aquel pesar y por otro lado, saber que el, ya jamas podia estar conmigo, mama me tomaba con fuerza de los hombros, es mi pilar ahora que el no esta, pero no llorare por mi padre, al fin y al cabo, el hizo todo esto conociendo las consecuencias de sus actos, y si a el no le importo que su familia sufriera, yo no iba a derramar una lagrima por su destino..ademas, soy bastante fria de sentimientos.

La noche del compromiso de Cleo y Deuce, Poseidon había ido por el bolso de su novia hacia el estacionamiento, en donde tenia su Audi, iba caminando de lo mas despreocupadamente, pensando en nada y todo a la vez o quizás en las cosas que el y Maddie harian ahora que su hijo se había ido con su prometida de viaje, iba ya llegar a su auto cuando mi padre caminaba decidido detrás de el, y gritando su nombre, apunto con un extraño baculo hacia el dios, la luz del arma disparo directamente hacia Poseidon, el cual escucho a su vez, 3 disparos seguidos y un cuerpo que caia frente a el, cegado aun por la claridad, sostuvo a quien le había protegido del estallido, trato de visualizar, y aun deslumbrado, vio el rostro ensangrentado de Demeter quien tenia el cuerpo totalmente destrozado por lo que Erik había lanzado, Alucard se había aparecido detrás de mi padre disparando al mismo tiempo que el sus armas ,e hiriéndolo de muerte

Poseidon la veía asombrado sin poder ayudarla, la sostuvo con fuerza, ella trataba de hablar y el solo la veía sin poder articular palabra

La bella Demeter sonrio con tristeza, tomo el rostro del dios con dulzura y le dijo un suave

-te amo

Y murió en sus brazos

En una tierna despedida

Fue un duro golpe para el dios de los mares, se quedo en shock con la bella chica frente a el quien había sacrificado su vida por su amor, Hades y Ram llegaron en segundos abajo, despues de haber sido avisados por Alucard, el faraón desplego deprisa a sus sirvientes para que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido, se llevaron enseguida a mi padre y por la hermosa Demeter, no se había podido hacer nada, Hades la examino moviendo la cabeza con tristeza, Alucard jalo a Poseidon consigo mientras la gente de Ramses se llevaba a la joven, el dios aun no podía procesarlo, estaba muy impresionado, que el conde tuvo que sacudirlo varias veces para que reaccionara

-Poseidon…escuchame!-le ordenaba- no fue tu culpa

-si lo fue-dijo al fin

-no! No lo fue, esta claro? Ella no debio entrometerse

Poseidon miraba sus manos manchados con la sangre de la pobre victima, el vampiro lo llevo a su auto avisándole que se lo llevaría a casa, su esposa llevo a Maddie con ella y toda la RAD fue avisada del desagradable suceso

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo al dia siguiente, Poseidon estaba sumamente afectado, no había hablado en toda la noche anterior ni durante el funeral, solo habia permanecido callado,distante, obervando la ultima fria morada de la chica, y no pronuncio palabra alguna,Maddie había llegado directo a abrazarle y aunque trato de que lo hablara con ella estaba sumamente shockeado por la manera en como había muerto la pobre niña, asi paso la noche y el dia entero, sin hablar una sola palabra

Los miembros del equipo lo veian de vez en cuando con preocupacion, hasta Buena Sangre no lo perdia de vista, el padre de Lala no se aparto un segundo de su lado,tratando de hacerlo hablar sin lograrlo, estaba sumido en un mutismo preocupante, Maddie habia desistido de hablar con el durante el entierro, ya que Poseidon solo tenia fija su mirada en el feretro que descendia despacio a su ultima morada, tomo una bella rosa, la beso despacio y la lanzo encima de la tumba de la hermosa guerrera, que le habia confesado sus mas dulces sentimientos como despedida final, deseando nunca ser olvidada

Despues del servicio, habian ido a casa de lo Tepes por decision del conde, no queria dejar a su amigo ni a Maddie a solas, asi que fueron a su mansion,en donde Poseidon volvio a encerrarse, Alucard le sugirió dejarlo a solas, a lo que la madre de Deuce acepto, salio del cuarto dejando a su novio sentado en la oscuridad,ya que habia tratado de hablar con el padre de su hijo sin buenos resultados

-fue algo fuerte para el-dijo Al

Maddie se veía triste

-no tiene nada que ver contigo- le aseguro

Ella sonrio con melancolía

-no lo se

-no lo es-repitio el padre de Lala con firmeza-oiste? Erik asesino a sangre fría a una pobre chica que murió por salvarlo , pero tu…eres la mujer que el ama

-eso…

-y lo sabes-le regaño- no comiences ahora con desconfianzas, el te necesita mas que nunca

Maddie asintió

-murio de forma terrible-dijo ella con tristeza- eso pudo ocurrirle a ..

-pero no paso-le interrumpio-…siempre cuidare de Poseidon, tienes mi promesa

La mamá de Deuce abrazo a su amigo y el vampiro le respondio estrechándola

-debemos sacarlo de ese estado….deja que lo procese…y estará bien…de acuerdo?

Ella asintió

Integra llegaba hasta ellos y su esposo le hizo una seña de que la llevara a su habitación

-querida…prepare un delicioso te, te parece si nos tomamos uno antes de dormir?

Maddie suspiraba cansada

-suena genial-

Ine sonrio abrazándola

-entonces ven conmigo, tomaremos uno y podras descansar mejor-

Alucard veía como su esposa se llevaba a su amiga mientras el entraba de nuevo a la habitacion

Poseidon estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, El conde se coloco frente a el, encuclillandose para poder tenerlo cara a cara, parecia no enterarse de nada que ocurria en derredor

-hey-dijo Alucard tocando la nariz de su amigo

Poseidon no respondio

Su amigo coloco sus brazos sobre las piernas de el tratando de mirarlo fijamente y asi llamar su atencion, el dios estaba demasiado ido, el vampiro lo veia analizandolo hasta que de la nada le solto tremenda bofetada lo que hizo reaccionar a Poseidon

-hey!-se quejo

-vaya, resulto

-eso dolio!-dijo el hombre tocando su mejilla

-esa era la intencion, ya basta de estar tristeando

-no estoy tristeando

-pues reacciona!-le regaño Alucard-Maddie piensa que estas asi porque amabas a Demeter

-ella murio por salvarme!

-ella murio por estupida

-oye!

-que! Si no hubieses sido tu y hubiese sido otra persona tu estarias con tu sarcasmo diciendo: que boba! Nadie debe ser escudo humano,y hasta estarias haciendo chistes malos acerca de lo ocurrido

-pero fue Demeter!

-y que? Solo porque te acostaste con ella estas asi? No seas imbécil-

Poseidon estaba molestándose en serio con el, que se levanto alejándose

-dejame solo-le pidió

-no puedo hacer eso, porque es mi casa

-pues te compro esta habitación

-no esta en venta! Además, esta a nombre de Lala,todas mis posesiones están a nombre de mi esposa y de mi hija, asi que no puedes comprarme nada

-entonces me ire

-atrevete y veras que no podras salir de aquí

-es en serio Al, déjame tranquilo, no estoy de humor

El vampiro se acerco

-tan especial era para ti?-le pregunto despacio

Poseidon suspiro

-no…pero no debio morir asi, soy un dios…no puede ocurrirme nada, no debio sacrificarse de esa manera

-quizas estuvo vigilándote todo el tiempo y vio como te lastimaste el dedo, pensó que podía dañarte…fue muy tonta al haberlo hecho

-por favor-pidio Poseidon con firmeza

-lo fue! Y ya quiero que salgas de este estado en que estas metido porque estas lastimando a Maddie y a los que te queremos! Acaso no viste la cara de todos nosotros al verte? te necesitamos!

El dios suspiro

- acepta su muerte…necesitamos averiguar quien mando a Erik…pero necesitamos a nuestro líder…Maddie te necesita, Deuce, los del equipo y yo también te necesito….mejor pensemos en vengarla que en llorarla, asi que…por favor…ya reacciona-

Poseidon suspiro y fue hacia su amigo abrazandolo con fuerza

-preferimos mil veces haberla perdido a ella que a ti-le dijo el vampiro despacio estrechandolo-

El sonrio

-lo se

-seria bueno que fueras con Maddie-

Poseidon asintió

-le avistaste a Deuce?-pregunto el conde

-no, ellos vuelven mañana,dejalos que se diviertan, se lo merecen

-bien..ahora descansa...mañana comenzaremos a planearlo todo

Poseidon asintio

-gracias, solo..una cosa mas-dijo acercandose al vampiro

-que?-pregunto este extrañado

Y le regreso la bofetada con mas fuerza

-listo,estamos a mano

-auuch!-se quejo Al doliendose

El dios sonrio con malicia, no era de los que se quedaban con un golpe!

Aunque Poseidon no quiso avisarle a Deuce,Clawd le llamaba al griego informandole de lo que habia pasado,estaba extremadamente nervioso

-pero mi padre esta bien?-preguntaba asustado

Cleo le miraba preocupada sentada en la cama

- esta algo afectado-le decia Clawd- fue muy traumante para el, pero esta bien

-volvemos mañana, gracias por hablarme men ,nos vemos

-que paso?-dijo Cleo asustada

Su esposo se acerco abrazandola y contandole lo ocurrido, ella solo abria sus ojitos con espanto

-eso es horrible!

-lo se, pobre papa

-Deucey, regresemos ahora mismo-sugirio la chica

-amor...-

-Poseidon te necesita..debemos ir a su lado, de todas formas volviamos ya mañana, llama al aeropuerto mientras yo me arreglo

-bien,...gracias bebe

Cleo sonrio

-somos familia, y debemos estar unida

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A LA SEXTA TEMPORADA DE ESTA SAGA DE HISTORIAS DE REY KON, NOS DA GUSTO VERLOS DE NUEVA CUENTA Y ESPERAMOS QUE NOS ACOMPAÑEN EN TODO NUESTRO RECORRIDO QUE PROMETE ESTAR LLENO DE SORPRESAS INESPERADAS Y QUE SE, LES VAN A ENCANTAR**

**QUE? NOS EXTRAÑARON?**

**XD**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER**

**DE ACUERDO?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie mientras tanto, estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, odiaba a Demeter pero no tenia porque morir de esa manera, ademas, quien habia entregado a Erik esa arma? Y tanto era su odio hacia Poseidon que deseaba deshacerse de el?

Sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no escucho la puerta abrirse, La dama volteo y su novio entraba caminando lentamente hacia ella, Maddie se levanto y fue hacia el, Poseidon sonrio con melancolia, acaricio despacio su rostro y dijo

-tu eres la mujer de mi vida,...y eso nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo...

-ella...

-ella no debio morir asi, pero mi corazon siempre...ha sido tuyo

Maddie sonrio abrazandolo, era exactamente lo que queria escuchar

Le beso apasionadamente mientras el dios le acariciaba, esa noche no queria dormir solo y necesitaba a la persona amada a su lado

Al dia siguiente, temprano, el equipo de la RAD fue avisado que habria reunion en el departamento de Poseidon a primeras horas del medio dia. A falta de mi padre, yo decidi tomar su lugar, aunque mi madre se enojo conmigo diciendo que esos eran problemas que no me concernian, le recorde que una chica estaba ahora bajo tierra por culpa de Erik y eso me hacia sentir sumamente culpable, aunque ninguno de mis amigos me habia acusado de nada,el hecho era de que el habia querido asesinar al lider del equipo de la Rad y ademas, era el padre de uno de los chicos mas populares de todo Monster High y ademas, mi mejor amigo, le gustara a mi mama o no, yo tenia que resarcir el pobre nombre que mi padre tenia, asi que, supe por medio de Frankie que estarian en casa del papa de Deuce asi que me arregle y fui hacia alla,subi el elegante edificio y toque el timbre, el extraño mayordomo me abrio la puerta, entre al penthouse, y aun no habia nadie, me alegre de eso, ya que queria llegar temprano , tenia que hablar antes con Poseidon, el cual salio bastante guapo de su habitacion mirandome con extrañeza

-Operetta?-me dijo

-hola Sr. Stark-respondi nerviosa

El hizo un gesto de burla

-porque tan propia? Dime Poseidon como todos y hablame de tu-

Yo me puse nerviosa, es que es bastante atractivo

-es que...es que queria hablar con us...digo, contigo

-claro, sientate-dijo el tomando asiento en su mueble

Yo obedeci

Me retorci las manos algo nerviosa,

como iba a empezar aquello? "Hola! Disculpa que mi papa te haya querido matar, eh?"

No alzaba la mirada, sentia que el iba a estallar contra mi, en cualquier momento con sobrada razon

Erik habia asesinado a su amante

En eso, Poseidon se adelanto, tomo mi rostro y la alzo despacio

-oye...tu no tienes la culpa de nada-me dijo

Yo suspire

-es que...

-los hijos no deben cargar los errores de los padres

-pero Erik

-el esta ya pagando las consecuencias de sus actos-

-pero quiso lastimarte

-la mayoria de las personas quieren asesinarme,es algo que suelo provocar-dijo bromista

Yo sonrei

-lamento lo ocurrido y si me permites, quiero ocupar su lugar en el equipo

El se recargo

-eres muy niña para eso

-puedo hacerlo!

-Operetta

-quiero limpiar su nombre, Poseidon por favor,no podria volver a la escuela con esto sobre mi conciencia, te lo suplico permiteme ayudar

-linda, los chicos no toman parte activa en los problemas

-no! Pero puedo empezar de cero, no se, servir cafe, sacar copias, servir de carnada,no lo se!para algo debo de servir, solo ...permiteme limpiar el nombre de mi familia

El me sonrio

-eres una chica muy valiente

-o muy tonta

-no hay mucha diferencia en ambos

-entonces...si me aceptas?

El me miro con dulzura, como analizandome o queriendo leer en mi, si yo era una espia de papa, le sostuve la mirada, dicen que no se puede mentir con ella y yo queria que me juzgara realmente sincera

-ok...-dijo al fin despues de unj rato-pero deberas obedecerme en todo, si yo digo que no debes arriesgarte en nada, tu haras caso o saldras del equipo

Yo sonrei feliz

-trato hecho!

Y nos dimos la mano como cerrando un negocio

Maddie nos veia desde el marco de acceso hacia los cuartos superiores, sonreia al escuchar mi insistencia al pertenecer al grupo, sono el timbre y me levante solicita

-dejame abrir a mi! Sere tu asistente

-ok-dijo el asintiendo

Maddie se acerco a abrazarlo mientras yo iba hacia la puerta

-estas seguro de esto, querido?-pregunto

-descuida, jamas la arriesgaria,se quedara aqui con los demas...dime,porque no tuvimos una niña? Son mas amables que un chico

-por tus genes-respondio ella- y no te quejes de Deucey!

-linda, somos los sirvientes de el por si no lo has notado, El no mueve un dedo por nosotros-

-asi lo hemos acostumbrado-sonreia Maddie

Los Stein habian llegado junto con Frankie, seguido de los Jekyll, se alegraron al ver a Poseidon vestido ya como era su costumbre,y no de luto, Nadine Burns venia con ellos al igual que los chicos que se sonrieron de verlo de pie recibiendolos

-te ves mejor asi!-le saludo Viktor con sinceridad

-gracias, se que el negro se me ve fabuloso pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores, adelante estan en su casa, trajeron comida?

-pensamos que tu nos invitarias-dijo Holt sonriendo

-me gustaria cortar una rosa de su jardin algun dia pero ya pondremos a cocinar a Jarvis-

-porque seas el mismo cretino de siempre, hasta yo cocino para ti-dijo la mama de Heath abrazandolo

-descuida querida, para eso me tiene a mi-dijo Maddie alejandola

-cocinaras para mi?-pregunto el dios dudoso

-no seas barbaro-le respondio la madre de Deuce abrazandolo

-por cierto, los felicito por su relacion-dijo Viveka sinceramente, ambos adultos lo agradecieron-son una gran pareja

-lo se, Maddie tiene mucha suerte en tenerme

-siempre tan modesto, amor!

Volvieron a tocar el timbre y fui a abrir de nuevo a lo que Heath pregunto al dios

-ahora es tu ama de llaves?-

-es mi nueva asistente-sonrio

-vaya! Estaba disponible ese puesto? Me hubiera gustado tenerlo-dijo Frankie esperanzada

-mejor no-respondio prontamente Holt

Los Wolf llegaban ya, al igual que la familia de Lala que llegaban sin la pequeña vampirito,los De Nile venian tambien

-hey, es bueno verte asi-sonrio Ram

-ya se que te encanta verme casual-le respondio el dios saludandolo y hablando con el

Hades llegaba a su vez sin su esposa

-y Per?-pregunto Maddie preocupada

-estaba profundamente dormida, y no quise despertarla, solo se la pasa durmiendo

-es por el bebe-respondio su cuñada-

-lo se, pero de seguro hara un berrinche cuando no me vea a su lado,asi que espero no tardar, me alegra ver a mi hermano bien-

-si, ya esta mejor

-yo lo saco de esa depresion y el solo saluda a Ram-dijo Al molesto acercandose a ellos-a la proxima, lo dejo asi

-ya lo conoces-sonrio Hades-por cierto, toma-dijo el dios dandole un libro-vi que esa ocasion te intereso mucho la magia masonica

-si-dijo el vampiro tomandola- es lo que usaba el abuelo de Ine-

-quedatelo, te lo regalo

-en serio?-dijo el conde dudoso-

-claro! Todo tuyo-sonrio Hades, ambos hacian una buena mancuerna, no lo creen?

Apenas iban a comenzar la reunion, cuando Cleo y Deuce llegaron, a sus padres les dio mucha alegria verlos, ya que fueron hacia ellos saludandolos efusivamente, el chico sobre todo abrazo a su padre con fuerza

-estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado

-descuida,no pasa nada, pense que llegaban hasta mañana

-decidimos acortar el viaje-respondio el griego-Clawd me llamo acerca de lo que sucedio con Demeter

Poseidon solo hizo una mueca de tristeza

-no debio llamarte

-olvidalo! Tu nos importas demasiado

-no quise que pasaran por algo tan terrible-

-no es culpa tuya-le dijo su hijo acariciando su cara-es lamentable pero prefiero que haya sido ella a perderte a ti

-lo se cariño, gracias...me alegra verte

- me alegra mas verte a salvo-sonrio Deuce

-y a mi que me coma un rabano!-dijo Maddie celosa a su hijo

-mama, los rabanos no tienen boca

-callate y abrazame-mando y su hijo le obedecio

El equipo estaba ya reunido

-bien, creo que estamos ya todos, a exepcion de una persona-dijo Poseidon-tomen asiento,quiero que todos esten comodos para oir esto

La concurrencia se sento,Cleo fue a lado de Deuce tomando su mano

-bien,yo, ...agradezco que me hayan acompañado-empezo Poseidon- y digo a mi porque ustedes saben los motivos por los que ella murio

-deja eso ya-dijo Al molesto

-es la verdad

-murio porque un loco le disparo-dijo Hades

Yo lo mire

Y el dios recibio miles de manotazos de varios

-que? Que dije? -dijo asombrado del ataque

-ella es hija de Erik-contesto Alucard señalandome

-ups-respondio apenado

-descuida-dije yo medio sonriendo

-Operetta no es culpable de nada y no tiene porque sentirse mal por lo que su padre hizo, ella es miembro del equipo ahora, asi que, analicemos lo sucedido no solo lo de Demeter, si no lo que ha pasado ultimamente, lo de Ese ente, quien lo invoco? Como lo hizo? Y de donde consiguio ese baculo Erik?

-es egipcio-dijo Ram- lo tengo yo, lo mande analizar, y solo alguien como Radames pudo conseguirlo

Deuce lo miro furioso

-y ya que Samantha era el ente que atacaba a los primogenitos, supongo, que Jack Talbot tiene algo que ver en esto, lo ideal seria buscar respuestas con Erik-dijo Poseidon-saber exactamente quien lo mando y cual es su proposito ademas de matarme

-en ese caso, vayamos con el-propuso Alucard-obliguemoslo a que nos diga-sonrio con malicia

Yo senti un escalofrio al verlo

**GENIAL VEO QUE EN VERDAD DESEABAN UNA NUEVA TEMPORADA**

**PERFECTO**

**BIEN HAGAMOS UNA ACTIVIDAD**

**USTEDES CONOCEN NUESTRO ROLE**

**O A LA MAYORIA DE NOSOTROS Y QUEREMOS SU OPINION SINCERA**

**DE TODO EL MONSTER ROLE**

**QUIEN ES EL MAS CREIBLE EN SU PAPEL?**

**CUENTAN TODOS**

**ESTA ES UNA EVALUACION QUE NOS PIDIO NUESTRO JEFE Y EN LA CUAL EL TAMBIEN ESTA INCLUIDO**

**ASI QUE**

**DE LOS 20 COMENTARIOS QUEREMOS SABER SU OPINION**

**YA QUE EL QUE GANE**

**PONDRA LA SIGUIENTE ACTIVIDAD DENTRO DEL MONSTER ROLE**

**CON RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTA QUE DEJARON DE QUE SI HADES PUEDE REVIVIRLA:**

**PRIMERO EL ALMA DEBE SER JUZGADA Y PERMANECER UN TIEMPO EN LOS CAMPOS ELISEOS , EL INFRAMUNDO O EN ALGUN LUGAR INTERMEDIO SEGÚN SUS PECADOS , ESTO SIGUIENDO LAS CREENCIAS DE LA MITOLOGIA**

**RECUERDEN QUE HADES PUDO REVIVIR A MENTE MUCHOS SIGLOS DESPUES, ADEMAS DUDO QUE MADDIE QUIERA DE VUELTA A DEMETER**

**XD**

**DENOS SU OPINION Y ESPERAMOS 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

De cualquier manera, era mi padre

-crees que la Talamasca tenga que ver en esto?-pregunto Maddie

-eso es lo que debemos averiguar, esa magia no se aprende por youtube, y esa cosa que poseyo a la hija de tu ex, era realmente muy poderosa-respondio el dios-tanto que me extraña que un simple humano haya podido ser capaz de invocarla y controlarla, el pelon tiene mas secretos de lo que pensaba

-se llama Talbot-corrigio Nadine

-como se llame!

-pero no sabemos si realmente haya sido Jack-respondio el vampiro

Su amigo le miro molesto

-relajate y escuchame-se defendio ante su mirada-puede que Samantha este metida en asuntos extraños sin que su padre lo sepa

-hablas en serio?-reclamo Poseidon

-demosle el beneficio de la duda-contesto el conde

-claro, como es tu siames, lo vas a defender-replico Ram

-nada tiene que ver con esto!-alzo la voz Al- pero no podemos acusar sin pruebas, si dices que fue Radames quien le dio ese baculo a Erik, debemos comprobar tambien si estan asociados con la Talamasca o actuaron por su cuenta

-estoy de acuerdo con el-dijo Hades

Poseidon bufo

-bien..en ese caso, hagamosle una visita a Erik en el sanatorio

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en tratar de averiguar el movil de lo ocurrido, y si Talbot estaba detras de esto, encargarse personalmente del asunto, sobre todo Poseidon, que tenia cuentas pendientes con ese hombre

Se pusieron en marcha los 4 guerreros, aunque Deuce y Clawd pidieron ir, los dejaron con el resto de la Rad, irian al psiquiatrico en donde mi padre convalecia, solo yo fui con ellos, en su calidad de hija, podia pedir al doctor que lo atendia, que los dejara pasar conmigo, no lo habia visto desde hacia un tiempo, asi que sentia una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado queria verlo, por otro,simplemente estaba molesta porque el quisiera dañar a alguien de la comunidad, cuando el mismo me enseño miles de valores, yo iba en el auto de Poseidon, Ram en el suyo y Hades acompaño a Alucard en el Mercedes de el conde, llegamos al psiquiatrico y el dios tomo mi mano

Ok, nervios a mil!

Me recordaba tanto a su guapo hijo

Cuando caminabamos hacia la recepcion, le eche una mirada

Chamarra de piel negra, camiseta ajustada azul, jeans Levi's deslavados,lentes oscuros y botas redwings negras, todo en total sincronia y despedia un aroma tan varonil

Llegamos a la recepcion y el se quito los lentes sonriendo a la enfermera,mientras yo estaba a su lado riendo como tonta

-buenas tardes, señorita-dijo el coqueto-la habitacion del señor Erik Daee?

La mujer sonrio diciendo que si era pariente, el puso su mano en mi hombro

-ella es mi ahijada y desea ver a su padre

-soy Operetta Daee-dije yo

-alguna identificacion?-me pregunto

Yo saque el cardex de Monster High, los 3 hombres restantes llegaron hasta nosotros, la enfermera reviso todo y estaba en perfecto estado,nos dio 3 tarjetones que nos permitian el paso ya que papa estaba siendo resguardado por las autoridades, nos indico hacia donde ir y asi nos dejaron pasar,mostrando los pases, a un costado estaba el ala que separaba a los demás enfermos de los de peligrosidad, ahí estaba recluido mi padre, Poseidon tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia las habitaciones, nos guio un enfermero el cual nos iba indicando que no podiamos cansarlo ni hablarle mucho, estaba detras de un vidrio y quizas no nos escucharia ya que estaba muy debil por los impactos de bala del conde quien iba detras nuestro hablando con Hades, bajamos por un elevador y caminamos hasta el fondo de un inmenso pasillo, habia varias habitaciones en derreror del mismo, y al final estaban dos policias que custodiaban la celda de mi padre, Ram se paro frente a dos antes de la de Erik y dijo:

-Poseidon, mira

El dios volvio sobre sus pasos y en ella, estaba Samatha, totalmente ida y con una larga bata blanca

-que terrible-dijo el

La chica parecio no reaccionar

Yo camine y mire a mi papa por primera vez en su celda, estaba dormido o eso crei, Poseidon se puso a un lado mio y me abrazo, yo no sabia que sentir

Los 3 restantes lo miraron curioso

-esta muy palido-dijo Hades

-obvio!-le respondio Alucard

-Erik-hablo Poseidon- queremos hablar contigo, tu hija,Operetta esta aqui

Al oir mi nombre, el desperto

-hola papi-dije yo despacio

-que haces con ellos?-dijo en voz apenas audible y molesta

-yo...tome tu lugar en la Rad-le explique

El comenzo a reirse macabramente

-el gran sacerdote de la Talamasca destruira pronto a la RAD-respondio con firmeza-saneara este mundo de monsters, asi que sera mejor que te alejes de ellos, niña

Todos se miraron unos a otros

-quien es el sacerdote?-pregunto Poseidon

Papa se levanto con los ojos en rojo

-es quien acabara con tu patetica vida, dios estupido, quien dara muerte a tu primogenito y a la perra que comparte tu cama, sabemos tus debilidades y poco a poco iras convirtiendote en un simple humano para poder acabar contigo de la manera mas cruel posible-

Poseidon lo miraba fijamente, yo estaba anonadada, ese hombre no parecia ser mi padre

- y nadie va a salvarte, tus debilidades te abandonaran porque NO eres tu...su prioridad..

Alucard lo escuchaba furioso, estaba por responder cuando Poseidon lo detuvo

-asi que es Talbot

-no menciones su nombre con tu sucia boca!-grito Erik

El dios rio con menosprecio

-era lo unico que queria saber...ahora te dire una cosa-dijo acercandose a el vidrio-ustedes son unos simples mortales...jamas desafien al dios del mar...porque no tienen idea a lo que se enfrentan

Con una velocidad infrahumana mi padre se pego al vidrio enfrentando a Poseidon, no supe ni como llego hasta ahí en microsegundos!retrocedi asustada aunque fuese mi propio papa

-tus poderes te estan abandonando poco a poco...dime..que eres sin ellos?-sonrio con burla Erik

Poseidon no quiso escuchar mas y me jalo

-vamonos, ya nos dijo lo que queriamos saber

Hades miro a Ram preocupado,no queria que algo le ocurriera a su hermano menor, yo iba bastante asustada cuando al pasar por la celda de Samantha, ella golpeo el vidro protector haciendome gritar mientras Alucard protegia a Poseidon

-te destruiremos-decia con una voz nada humana-juralo que moriras, estupido!

-vamonos de aqui-decia el vampiro mientras el dios miraba intrigado a la chica

Afuera,El conde tomo sus llaves y se las dio a Hades

-llevate mi auto,Operetta, ve con el, yo me ire con Poseidon

-ok-dijo el tio de Deuce y yo obedeci

-estoy bien-dijo el dios de los mares

-tenemos que hablar a solas-dijo el vampiro yendo hacia el Audi

Poseidon no mostro objecion y subio a su auto con su acompañante, ibamos a volver al Penthouse mientras ellos iban en silencio, sobre todo el papa de Lala que se veia nervioso

-que pasa?-pregunto Poseidon

El conde suspiro

-el tiene razon

Su amigo le miro

-en que?

-en lo de volverte humano, yo ya lo habia notado

Poseidon continuo manejando

-desde cuando?-pregunto

-cuando entraste al torbellino de esa perra,recuerdas que te desmayaste?

-si?

-te estabas convirtiendo en humano, y...bueno,..,no se que paso que no te convertiste

Alucard preferia ocultarle al dios que le habia dado de beber una gota de su sangre para volverlo inmortal de nuevo, porque derivaria a explicarle el porque lo hizo y sabia que no se lo iba a tomar muy bien, los vampiros solian reclamar a las personas como suyas por medio de intercambio del vital liquido

Poseidon estaba muy callado

-y despues lo del golpe en mi dedo-dijo el

El vampiro le miro, eso habia completado su proceso de apoderarse del dios, ya que habia probado su sangre

-asi es-dijo su amigo

El padre de Deuce suspiro

-esas si que son malas noticias

-jamas dejare que te lastimen-aseguro Al

-yo lo se, pero prefieron no perder mis poderes, sin ellos seria un simple humano

-no estaria mal-sonrio El conde

-no para mi,en ese caso, debemos buscar a Talbot y ajustar cuentas con el

-la Talamasca es una organizacion muy dificil de localizar

-no si vamos directo a sus oficinas

Y hacia alla se dirigieron, Hades tomo el iphone y le marco a su hermano al ver que se desviaban del camino, el cual le mando a que regresara a su departamento al igual que Ram, ellos iban a hacerle una visita a su rival

Poseidon estacionaba frente al edificio de doce pisos que era propiedad de el empresario, ambos iban a entrar cuando dos hombres le cerraron el paso

-identifiquense-pidieron groseramente

-soy Vlad Tepes-dijo el vampiro-socio de Jack Talbot

-el señor Talbot no tiene socios-dijo el tipo

-que? De que hablas?-

-el señor Talbot vendio sus acciones y este edificio es de su propiedad, nadie puede entrar excepto las personas que laboran en el, y NO INCLUYE MONSTERS-dijo el normie con cara de burla

Ambos hombres se miraron

-ven,vamos a mi oficina-sugirio Alucard-

-esto no me gusta-dijo Poseidon

-ni a mi tampoco

Llegaron hasta el edificio en donde el padre de Lala tenia sus oficinas y su organizacion, y en efecto, Talbot habia vendido sus acciones deshaciendo la sociedad con varios Monsters, algunos estaban al borde de la quiebra, incluso la empresa Hellsing, ya que el hombre habia invertido una gran cantidad de ellas y al retirarse, dejaba a la deriva la organizacion, Poseidon decidio invertir comprando las acciones que Talbot habia dejado libres, tomo su iphone pidiendo a su corredor de bolsa que hiciera el trato lo mas rapido posible, salvando del colapso a la empresa de su amigo y la de Maddie, Ram no habia hecho tratos con el, asi que estaba a salvo, Alucard suspiro aliviado al ver como sus acciones se recuperaban

-estuve a punto de la quiebra!-decia algo asustado

-pero no paso-dijo Poseidon palmeando el hombro de su amigo- a ese idiota le importo poco dañar la economia de los demas Monsters

-es un imbecil!-decia furioso el vampiro

-que no era tu amigo? Dudabas que era el-dijo Poseidon con burla

-no ahorita! Que en serio estoy furioso!

-lo se, calmate, ya compre las acciones que el habia dejado caer,ahora, me da tentacion por saber, que esconde en ese edificio?

-a mi tambien, quizas y con suerte, la ubicacion de la Talamasca

-en ese caso, cariño, lo mejor sera entrar en la noche a sus oficinas y veamos que cosas nos tiene preparadas

Al llegar la hora señalada,los 4 guerreros estaban ya en lo alto de el mismo, esperando a que se fuera la mayoría de la gente, Poseidon saco su cajetilla de cigarros invitando a sus compañeros, el único que no acepto fue Ram, su encendedor de oro, ayudo a prender los cigarros de los demás, el faraón se quejo del olor

-odio que fumen-dijo con fastidio

-eres una nena-dijo Poseidon mirándolo

-soy un hombre sano

-eres una momia-rectifico el dios-una momia muy guapa pero al fin momia

Ram sonrio

Hades y Alucard se miraron como diciendo -_- come on!

**BIEN, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, NOS AYUDARAN A MEJORAR Y QUE EL ROLE SEA UNO DE LOS MAS CREIBLES DE TODA LA RED**

**AHORA HAGAMOS UNA VOTACION ENTRE ELLOS**

**1.-POSEIDON**

**2.-PERSEFONE**

**3.-ALUCARD**

**REY DECIDIO NO PARTICIPAR EN ESTE RETO YA QUE ELLA ES LA AUTORA DEL FIC, SE LOS AGRADECE MIL PERO NO SERIA ETICO QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA EN LA TERNA POR EL MEJOR ROLEADOR Y YO TAMBIEN DESISTI DE ESTAR EN EL CONCURSO PERO MIL GRACIAS **

**XD**

**ASI QUE**

**VOTEN POR UNO DE ELLOS 3**

**ESPERO 20 VOTOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

El faraón se asomo hacia abajo

-aun hay gente en las oficinas

-eso veo…Talbot aun trabaja desde aquí-observo Poseidon-pense que ya se había largado a otra ciudad

-estara adentro?-se pregunto Hades

-no…no esta, no esta su auto

-si vendio sus acciones, júralo que no lo volveremos a ver por este edificio-contesto el vampiro-muchos miembros de la RAD quieren lincharlo

-por eso es que tenemos que entrar a ver que rayos esconde en ellas-dijo el dios abrazando a su amigo, el suele ser bastante cariñoso con todos, pero con Deuce y el papa de Lala, solia ser demasiado efusivo, mas que con Maddie!

-es raro que haya vendido todas sus acciones y que ya no desee tratos con ningún monster-dijo Hades

-Radames es un monster-respondio Ram- y uno muy peligroso

-por eso es bueno que se haya ido de aquí-contesto Poseidon-entre mas lejos lo tenga de Maddie mejor, miren, ya se van todos

Sus compañeros se asomaron y en efecto, los 3 autos que estaban aparcados afuera del estacionamiento, enfilaban ya hacia la salida, solo se habían quedado 2 guardias

-bien, entremos

Y los 4 accionaron sus poderes, pero no pasaba nada

Se miraron extrañados

Hades trataba de transportarse adentro de las oficinas al igual que Ram, el tornado de agua no funcionaba, y Alucard no podía transformarse

-les esta pasando a ustedes o solo a mi?-preguntaba el dios algo asustado

-mis poderes no funcionan!-dijo el vampiro mirando su ropa normal

-pero como es que si pudimos llegar hasta aquí?-respondio Ram algo extrañado de no poder invocar nada de magia-funcionaban hasta hace un momento!

-ni idea..pero debemos…

En ese momento, los guardias abrían la puerta de acceso hacia la azotea y llegaban con 5 perros doberman bastante feroces

-que hacen aquí?-les gritaron

Y soltaron a los furiosos canes que iban dispuesto a atacarlos

-nunca crei decir esto…pero…corran!-grito Poseidon

Y sus 3 acompañantes salieron veloces hacia la escalera de emergencia con los perros detrás de ellos, tirando peligrosas mordidas, no podían invocar magia asi que estaban a merced de los terribles animales que estaban dispuestos a atacarlos sin piedad

Ram avento la escalera de emergencia la cual se acciono, los guardias comenzaron a disparar para que se detuvieran, el faraón bajo primero veloz, seguido de el vampiro, Poseidon y al final venia Hades , que tenia una pésima condición física

-prometo dejar los video juegos!-decia mega asustado-y entrar a un gym!

pero para su mala fortuna tropezó justo antes de bajar, Alucard, se detuvo y regreso por su amigo, un perro iba dispuesto a atacarlo, un tubo estaba tirado y el vampiro lo tomo aventándosela al pobre animal que termino descalabrado, Hades aprovecho esto para escapar, bajo por las escaleras con Alucard cuidándolo, sus compañeros ya iban mas abajo, Hades bajaba de dos en dos las escaleras, los guardias iban tirando sin detenerse, una bala rozo el brazo de Ram, quien se dolio del mismo, ese edificio neutralizaba cualquier poder monster, la ultima parte de la escalera estaba trabada y el faraón con el brazo lastimado, no podía hacer fuerza, Poseidon se adelanto en la bajada, y de una patada, acciono el ultimo tramo de las escaleras típicas de incendio de los estados unidos, bajo ayudando a Ram quien se dolia en serio de su herida, Hades de un salto llego a su lado y corrieron hacia el estacionamiento, Alucard llego despues con los disparos rozando por todos lados, en cuanto llego abajo, sus poderes se accionaron, cambiando su ropa y sus armas aparecían nuevamente, se dio media vuelta y les disparo con mejor puntería que ellos a el, sonriendo de manera siniestra

-asi se dispara humanos idiotas!-grito el conde-

Los hombres estaban seriamente heridos pero aun trataban de disparar cuando Poseidon lo jalo

-vamonos ya!

-pero aun están vivos!-se lamento el vampiro

-dejate de tonterías y larguemonos

-tu jamas dejas que me divierta!-

Hades y Ram notaron que ya podian usar sus poderes y desaparecieron Poseidon hizo lo mismo, Alucard dio una ultima mirada al edificio , Talbot era mas peligroso de lo que se imaginaba y siguio a sus amigos

Llegaron al penthouse de Poseidon, Ram aun traia la herida de bala en su brazo y lo mas extraño era que no dejaba de sangrar, el dios lo llevo hasta su sala sentandolo,Hades ponia cojines para poder curar la herida, Deuce salio al escucharlos

-pero que paso?-se pregunto asustado

-nos dispararon-dijo Hades

-fue una mala noche-respondio su padre trayendo un botiquin de primeros auxilios-sabes curar eso?

-necesita un medico-dijo el griego

-no!-alzo la voz Ram-solo fue un rozon, estare bien

-por eso no vamos, el faraon es algo terco-dijo Poseidon comenzandolo a curar con ayuda de su hijo-esto te va a arder-le advertia

-no importa

Vertio alcohol sin piedad y el padre de Cleo dio un brinco

-ten cuidado!-

-que nena-decia Al bastante alejado de ellos

-no podrias detener el sangrado?-pregunto Hades al conde

-ja! Yo? No suelo beber sangre de perro-contesto el vampiro con desden

-nadie te lo esta pidiendo!-respondio el faraon indignado

-dejen de pelear-pidio Poseidon continuando su labor- ese edificio tiene mas secretos de los que pensabamos

-pudieron entrar?-pregunto Deuce vertiendo un medicamento a su suegro

-no, nuestros poderes fallaron-

-como?

-fueron totalmente neutralizados-respondio su tio-y aparte de eso, nos echaron unos perrotes enormes!-

-no eran tan grandes-rectifico el papa de Lala

-miralos desde el piso y veras que si lo son!-

-como es que los poderes fallaron?de todos?

-absolutamente de todos, ahora, debemos entrar a como de lugar a ese edificio, si algo han puesto para que un monster se quede sin poderes, es que algo esconde

-y como entraremos?-pregunto el faraon quien seguia atentamente la labor de Poseidon

-no tengo idea...pero debemos hacerlo

-dejamelo a mi-respondio su hijo

-vendarle el brazo?

-no, entrar al edificio

-no cariño-

-papa, podemos hacerlo

-no te arriesgare

-es una buena idea-interrumpio Alucard

Poseidon solo movio la cabeza

-no quiero arriesgarlo

-Deuce es muy habil, el y sus amigos pueden hacerlo-opino el conde

-preparare toda una estrategia, ya lo he hecho antes

-Deuce

-papa! Dejame ayudarte, nosotros somos jovenes y podemos entrar a ese edificio, revisar las oficinas de Talbot, y extraer informacion de su computadora sin que nadie se entere

Poseidon suspiro

-ya veremos-

-sabes que soy la mejor opcion, mis amigos y yo lo somos-

-yo lo apoyo-dijo Hades

-y yo-secundo Ram

Poseidon miro al vampiro y este solo mostro 3 dedos como queriendo decir, somos los 3 contra ti

-esta bien-respondio El dios vendando el brazo de su amigo-mañana nos ocuparemos de eso, es tarde y debes dormir

Deuce sonrio, beso a su padre y se dirigio a su habitacion,de seguro ya estaba pensando en la estrategia, el dios coloco un seguro medico en el vendaje, habia sido un excelente trabajo

-listo, como nuevo

El faraon sonrio levantandose

-eres un gran doctor

-y sin haber estudiado!

Ram miro de manera maliciosa a Alucard mientras el dios guardaba todo en su botiquin, y lo jalo hacia si dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que dejo algo sorprendido al padre de Deuce y al de Lala muuuuuy serio

-gracias por ayudarme-le sonrio Ram

-por nada-respondio Poseidon mirandolo, el faraon era un hombre muy atractivo e hizo sonrojar al dios

-Hades!-dijo Deuce saliendo de su habitacion como si recordara algo e interrumpiendo el momento-Per te ha estado llamando cada 5 minutos, dice que no contestas el iphone

Su tio se busco su celular y noto que estaba apagado

-en la m%&¥€! No lo prendi!-Hades era bastante mal hablado-Per me va a regañar! Debo irme!

-yo tambien me voy-dijo Ram-nos veremos mañana entonces

-de acuerdo, los amigos de Deuce vendran temprano, escucharemos su plan y veremos la forma de ayudarles

Los 3 asintieron y salieron del Penthouse, Hades iba mega histerico hacia el elevador, sabia que su esposa le iba a armar tremendo escandalo por no haber prendido su telefono, era bastante mandilon! De ahí lo saco Deuce!

Abrio el ascensor las puertas y entro, el faraon iba detras cuando Alucard le dijo

-Ram,...

El padre de Cleo volteo hacia el

-lo vuelves a tocar...y te mato-le advirtio con total sangre fria el vampiro, sus ojos estaban en rojo

Ram sonrio con desprecio, ese estupido se atrevia a amenazarlo?

El otro elevador abria y Alucard preferia entrar a el, estar a lado de Ramses, realmente le repugnaba.

Al dia siguiente, estaba yo en la casa de el dios en su calidad de asistente, y Maddie estaba alegando ya diciendo que su hijo no participaria en eso, estaban los dos discutiendo mientras yo estaba con Cleo en la sala

-siempre son asi?-pregunte

-todo el tiempo, querida, acostumbrate-dijo ella limando sus uñas como si nada, Deuce llego a su lado besandola y trayendo su lap

-todo bien?-pregunto Cleo abrazandolo

-perfecto, mama esta perdiendo la pelea-sonrio el chico

-Poseidon!-reclamaba Maddie a su novio saliendo de las habitaciones interiores

-amor! Yo tampoco quiero pero nuestro hijo es mas habil en cuestion de entrar a ese edificio y buscar informacion, ademas, nosotros ya estamos viejitos!

-si pero no tendra poderes!

-no los necesito-dijo el griego sonriendo

-podrian atacarte! A tu padre y a sus amigos anoche los agredieron-

-mama, confia en mi, tengo ya todo planeado

-lo ves mama-repitio el dios con sarcasmo-confia en el

Y se acerco a besar a su novia

La cual solo suspiro

-tengo miedo de que algo le ocurra-dijo despacio

-descuida, estaremos ahí para cuidar que nada les pase, confia en nosotros-decia Poseidon acariciando el rostro de la dama

-de acuerdo-dijo ella suspirando-supongo que no hay otra opcion

-no realmente, ayer por poco y eramos comida de doberman, realmente apestamos sin poderes-

-es la vejez-respondio Deuce trabajando en su lap

-nadie te esta metiendo en esta conversacion,niño-le regaño su papa

En eso, tocaron el timbre y me levante a abrir, sabia que los chicos no tardarian en llegar

El conde estaba ahi

-porque no abriste con tu llave?-le pregunto su amigo extrañado

-no se me ocurrio-respondio el seriamente entrando-

-Al, tu has visitado el edificio de Talbot, cierto?-pregunto Deuce

-si, muchas veces

-me la podrias describir? Lo mas exacto que puedas-le pidio el chico dandole una libreta y un lapiz, el conde acepto y comenzo a escribir, Deuce volteo hacia su madre diciendo

-mama, harias lo mismo?-

**ASI VA LA VOTACION ENTRE ELLOS**

**EN ESTOS 20 PUEDEN VOLVER A VOTAR POR SU FAVORITO**

**ESCOGEREMOS AL MEJOR AL FINAL DEL FIC**

**1.-POSEIDON 10**

**2.-PERSEFONE 8**

**3.-ALUCARD 5**

**SIGAN VOTANDO **

**USTEDES DECIDIRAN QUIEN ES EL MEJOR ROLEADOR**

**ESPERO 20 VOTOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

-que lo describa?-

-si, puedes?

-claro amor

La dama hizo lo propio mientras Poseidon miraba lo que su hijo tenia en su lap, aunque la cerro de golpe

-no puedes mirar!-se quejo el chico

-porque no?-

-es mi plan y aun faltan algunos detalles

-eres mas quisquilloso que tu madre

Por decir eso, su novia le dio tremendo golpe en el brazo

-aah! Maddie!-se quejo el dios

-no empieces!

Cleo se reia al ver a sus suegros pelear,sabia lo mucho que se amaban

-como amanecio tu padre, Cleo?-pregunto Poseidon

-del brazo? Mucho mejor, por cierto, gracias por curarlo amor-dijo Cleo besando a su novio

-papa hizo la mayor parte-dijo el chico

-claro-respondio Al-si hasta Ram le beso de agradecimiento

Un "que?" Salio de todos nosotros

-oh my Ra! En serio?-pregunto La egipcia sorprendida

-eso nadie tenia que saberlo-se quejo el dios

-era secreto? Ups, sorry-sonrio el vampiro con malicia

-beso a Ram frente a ti?-pregunto Maddie 'indignada" al vampiro que solo hizo una mueca de "ya ves!"

-yo no lo bese! El me beso a mi, solo fue de agradecimiento

-pues te debe de apreciar mucho-respondio Cleo- porque el es super seco con todos y solo nos besa a mama y a nosotras, te felicito Poseidon, lo has conquistado

Todos dijimos un "uuuh" haciendo burla a Al, que entregaba el cuaderno a Deuce

-tendre que conseguirme a otro-respondia sonriendo el conde

-te cambio ya!-le dijo Maddie- y ni siquiera te aviso, asi es el-

-que podia esperar

-muy graciosos ambos-se defendia Poseidon-

Sono de nuevo el timbre y fui a abrir , los chicos llegaban ya junto con Hades y Per que esta vez se habia asegurado de seguir a su marido

-osea! No me vuelves a dejar como idiota en la casa!-

-no mi amor-decia el tio de Deuce docilmente

Clawdeen y Frankie venian con ellos, asi que eramos 4 chicas en el grupo que habia reunido el griego,el cual se levanto al ver a Ram llegar con ellos

-espero que tengas ese plan ya hecho-dijo el faraon a su futuro yerno

-tengalo por seguro-sonrio el, mientras Maddie le daba su libreta, Deuce la leyo y tomo su laptop alejandose un poco

-ya tiene todo listo?-pregunto Clawdeen a Cleo

-esta en eso desde anoche, solo le faltaba algo de informacion, que Al y Maddie le proporcionaron

Los chicos dejaban a su lider preparar todo, Gil ya habia llegado y se unia ya a la lucha, Per periqueaba alegremente con Maddie mientras Ram lo hacia con Poseidon, contandole que su esposa se habia preocupado extremadamente en verlo asi, Al estaba sentado en un mueble bastante apartado de los demas, Hades se sento a un lado suyo despreocupadamente

-porque no iremos nosotros?-pregunto

-porque estaremos sin poderes-respondio el conde mirando al faraon, al padre de Cleo le habia valido sombrilla lo que el vampiro le habia advertido! -

-podemos hacerlo sin poderes!-dijo Hades con presuncion

-en serio? Te recuerdo que anoche estabas en el piso por tu "gran condicion fisica"?

El dios del inframundo sonrio

-ya se, apesto como corredor

-solo como eso?-pregunto el conde con burla

-ok, te lo acepto, ser un gamer me hace ser como un nerd asmatico

-un nerd sin condicion fisica, y no muy bueno para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-rectifico Al

Su amigo sonrio

-tienes un punto, pero quiero agradecerte el que hayas vuelto por mi, ese perro le traia ganas a mi trasero, creeme lo vi en sus ojos

-definitivamente asi es- lo acepto Al, Hades le tendia la mano en señal de agradecimiento, tan diferentemente opuesto al presumido de Poseidon, que el conde la estrecho con fuerza

-bien damas y caballeros-dijo Deuce al fin- podrian acercarse?

Todos obedecimos

El chico acciono una tecla en su laptop y se abrio la imagen en la pantalla principal

Era el edificio de Talbot

Todos miramos curiosos cuando paso un segundo cuadro en 3D del interior de las oficinas

-esta es la informacion con la que cuento acerca de el lugar en donde trabaja ese idiota-empezo diciendo el griego-yo jamas pise sus oficinas, pero confio en lo que Al y mama me dijeron y las dos fueron muy precisas, ahora bien, el edificio cuenta con 9 pisos-nos mostro Deuce accionando un pequeño laser de guia, por aqui-dio vuelta a la pantalla touch con las manos-es la via de acceso trasera, mas de seguro estara cerrada o asegurada, no podemos usar poderes , y si la violaramos la alarma se accionara

-por donde entraran?-pregunto Poseidon

-por aca-volvio a girar el chico la foto con su mano-esto que ves aqui, es un contenedor de aire acondicionado, es la unica manera de entrar al edificio de manera segura y sin ser detectados-

-y si los llevamos nosotros arriba?-pregunto Ram

-no creo que puedan aparecerse en la azotea de nuevo, si activaron algo parecido a un firewall, ustedes no podran aparecerse en la parte alta.

-Firewall?-pregunte

-si, es algo como un sistema o una red que está diseñada para bloquear el acceso no autorizado, permitiendo al mismo tiempo comunicaciones autorizadas eso es en las redes, aquí seria como un bloqueo a nuestros poderes, continuo, debemos hacerlo lo mas humano posible, ya que no contaremos con alguna habilidad especial

-osea que yo…-dijo Holt asustado

-tu no estaras…sera Jackson, lo siento amigo-

-oh meen!

-bien-prosiguio Deuce-tendremos que subir hasta el tercer piso, que segun los datos, de aqui comienzan las oficinas ya que la primera planta estan los guardias, por ende, los doberman los cuales hay que evitar, y el segundo, lo ocupa la cafeteria de los trabajadores, a partir del tercero, debemos ir hasta la oficina principal, si existe algo que esta bloqueando los poderes, lo deben accionar en donde nadie lo vea y de seguro Talbot querra tenerlo cerca como proteccion, asi que nuestro objetivo es su despacho que abarca todo el noveno piso, mas como todo edificio de oficinas, deberan tener camaras de seguridad

-y que haras con eso?-pregunto su padre

Deuce sonrio

-ya lo tengo pensado, despreocupate, debemos hacerlo esta misma noche, Talbot no esta en la ciudad,fue a un congreso en Viena segun mis contactos, pero de seguro ya le avisaron de que anoche ustedes iban a entrar a sus oficinas y hoy habra mas vigilancia, asi que antes de que vuelva y las desmantele, debemos sacar toda la informacion posible, además contando con que Jack llegue de un momento a otro.

-pues que esperamos-aplaudio Clawd feliz-hagamoslo

-Dad, ustedes nos llevaran a una cuadra de el edificio, tu y Ram llevaran la mitad de nosotros y Hades y Al a los demas, esta claro?

-tu mandas-sonrio Poseidon orgulloso de su pequeño comandante

-bien,ustedes las chicas nos ayudaran por sus habilidades de porristas, sera fácil levantarlas y que nos den una mano con las cámaras…Cleo...

-ire-dijo con firmeza antes de oir una negativa

-si,..lo se, solo no te separes de mi, los quiero aqui a las 8 de la noche, el que manda esta mision,soy yo, si yo les digo, corran ustedes correran sin preguntar, treparan, subiran, brincaran sin replicar,confio en sus habilidades, no habra poderes, mas por algo los escogi, son los mas agiles de todos, asi que no me hagan quedar mal, esta claro?

-entendido-dijeron todos a la vez

-bien, aqui a las 8:00, de negro y chicas, olvidense de los tacones

Todas asentimos, confiabamos en las habilidades de estrategia de Deuce

A la hora precisa, llegamos a una cuadra del edificio, estaba rodeado de arboles que hacian facil ocultarnos, bajamos de la camioneta de Poseidon: Deuce, Cleo, Thad, Clawdeen y yo, en la de Alucard iban: Heath, Clawd, Holt ,Frankie y Gil, eramos 10 en total, Maddie se habia quedado en el penthouse de su novio monitoreando todo por medio de los comunicadores de diadema que tenian y que Deuce le habia adaptado unos infrarojos para ser ubicados dentro del edificio 3D que el habia hecho,la dama se sentia algo nerviosa, aunque fuera el lider de la mision,no dejaba de ser su hijo,Deuce sincronizo el reloj con su padre diciendo:

-entraremos a las 9:30 en punto, dame 45 minutos, si algo sale mal, ustedes nos apoyaran en el estacionamiento ya que ahí ya pueden usar sus poderes, y trataremos de salir para que puedan ustedes actuar

-bien, ten cuidado pequeño-dijo su padre

-pequeño?-replico Deuce-ay papa! No me digas asi!

-deja de ser tan amargado, niño

-pues no me trates como a un bebe!

Poseidon lo jalo dandole un beso en la mejilla,aunque el griego no era muy dado a ser muy cariñoso, solo se lo permitia a su novia y a su padre

-ten cuidado-dijo su papa, el solo asintió sonriendo, tomo la mano de Cleo y salimos corriendo

-tu hijo es muy inteligente-dijo Ram-

-demasiado, a veces dudo que sea mio-sonrio Poseidon-

-no te subesimes, el tiene muchas de tus cualidades-

El dios se sonrojo

-gracias

-aunque tu vampiro se enoje!-

-ignoralo-dijo el papa de Deuce con vanidad-es muy posesivo conmigo, ademas, no puede vivir sin mi, ... Al?-hablo al comunicador

-que pasa?-contesto el conde

-bajaron ya?-

-si, a encontrarse con Deuce-

-bien , esten alertas

-yep

Estabamos ya en el punto de reunion, esperariamos a que se fueran los ultimos autos para ir hacia la entrada de los ductos de aire acondicionado, Deuce nos daba las diademas

-ponganselas, Thad, no te separes de Clawdeen, Clawd, tu cuidaras Operetta, y Heath lo hara con Frankie

-porque yo no?-preguntaba Holt molesto

-tu conoces mejor esa respuesta!-respondio Deuce-en cuanto lleguemos, te convertiras en Jackson, y Gil cuidara de ti

-jaaaa!-se burlo el novio de Lagoona- sere tu nana!

Holt lo miro asi -_-

- ahora, tengan esto..-dijo el griego

Nos pasaba algo como unas pistolas de dardos

El chico respiro

-Demeter me los regalo, son dardos tranquilizadores, dormiran a los guardias…por espacio de una hora, tiempo suficiente, esto lo hacemos por ella, asi que no los desperdicien

Todos asentimos, la bella Demeter esperaba su venganza

Nos ocultamos mas al oir que las ultimas secretarias salian riendo,venian despacio, bromeando y hablando mientras nosotros las vigilabamos pacientes

Hades mientras tanto, estaba de mandilon con su mujer por whatsapp, ya saben, mandandose mensajitos de; " como esta la reina de la casa? " "quien es mi osito peluchonsito" etc,

yiaaak!

Mientras Al estaba muy callado, una pregunta le rondaba en la mente.

-Hades...

-dime

-las debilidades de un dios...pueden dejar de serlo alguna vez?

-depende-respondio el sin dejar de ver su iphone

-de que?

-bueno, si una debilidad deja de ser importante para el dios, simplemente el reemplazaria eso sin problemas

-con otra debilidad?

-no precisamente, el dios se sentiria algo decepcionado de ya no formar parte de la vida de esa persona especial, pero aprenderia a vivir sin ella

El conde estaba muy serio

**ASI VA LA VOTACION ENTRE ELLOS**

**1.-POSEIDON 18**

**2.-PERSEFONE 15**

**3.-ALUCARD 12**

**SIGAN VOTANDO **

**USTEDES DECIDIRAN QUIEN ES EL MEJOR ROLEADOR**

**ESPERO 20 VOTOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-eso esta bien

El tio de Deuce le miro

-quizas...pero no del todo, es decir, las llaman debilidades, pero en realidad son fortalezas en un dios, los pilares que te sostienen y te ayudan a soportar la inmortalidad

-quienes son las tuyas?-pregunto el vampiro

Hades sonrio

-solo es Per y el bebe

-y porque no tu hermano?-

-el no es en si un punto debil, Amo a Poseidon porque es mi hermano menor, las debilidades no cuentan en lo filial si no en gente especial, esposas, amantes, hijos etc. Por eso Zeus tomo a Hera de esposa, nadie supo quien era su lado fragil

-muy inteligente de su parte-dijo Al

-demasiado

-en cambio tu hermano..

-Poseidon siempre a sido un dios muy cuidadoso, mas ahora realmente atesora a esas 4 personas que para el, son las mas importantes en su vida, y son mas su fortaleza

Alucard suspiraba dudoso, no le gustaba ser el punto debil de ese tonto dios

A la señal de nuestro lider, salimos corriendo hacia la parte trasera, ibamos de dos en dos, Deuce llego primero seguido de Clawd y yo, el griego saco un par de desarmadores electricos, pasandole uno a su amigo quien comenzaron a desatornillar apresuradamente la rejilla, el hijo de Poseidon contaba en voz baja como si tuviese el tiempo medido, al decir 20 quito la reja ayudando a Cleo a pasar y llegaron los demas entrando rapidamente

-entren!- Mando el y todos obedecimos sin chistar, al estar todos dentro, Deuce coloco la rejilla sobrepuesta, estabamos algo incomodos porque estaba el espacio algo reducido, el griego llego y saco una especie de disparador automatico que lanzo una cuerda varios metros hacia arriba con fuerza, enganchandose seguramente, Deuce se aseguro de que soportaba el peso y podiamos trepar por ella, miro a Cleo y le dijo:

-amor, puedes subir?

-seguro bebe

-bien, trata de trepar hasta donde esta ese ducto de la izquierda, de donde lo enganche, la subida sera pesada, yo ire detras de ti cuidandote, y nos meteremos a el canal de alla de acuerdo?

-si-sonrio ella

-adelante entonces-

Cleo empezo a trepar habilmente y el iba detras de su mujer cuidandola, los segundos eramos Clawd y yo, el lobo dejo que yo trepara primero y despues el,Clawdeen fue la tercera, la cual parecia algo realmente facil para la lobita, Thad iba detras suyo, Frankie subio seguida de Heath y Gil dejo que Holt trepara primero, no sabiamos a que horas iba a convertirse en Jackson, la escalada era bastante pesada, el ducto estaba algo reducido, y aunque traiamos guantes, mis manos estaban adoloridas por el esfuerzo,pasamos la primera rejilla en donde Deuce miro por ella diciendo: "cafeteria" y continuo subiendo, a mitad del camino, Holt desaparecio dando paso a Jackson, el cual por el cambio estuvo a punto de soltarse peligrosamente siendo sostenido por Gil

-te lo dije!-dijo el novio de Lagoona, y Jackson traia cara de asustado, asintio, se acomodo los lentes y continuo subiendo, la pareja real llegaba ya al objetivo y Deuce ayudaba a su niña a pasar hacia el ducto

-estas bien?-preguntaba preocupado tocando el abdomen de su novia-

-relajate amor-sonreia Cleo acariciando su rostro- el esta bien

Deuce le devolvia el gesto y ambos fueron gateando hacia el objetivo, los demas los seguimos de igual forma por todo el ducto, el griego trepo de nuevo hacia otro camino y se detuvo haciendo una seña de silencio, estabamos ya en el tercer piso,Deuce miro por las rendijas y el guardia terminaba su ronda e iba hacia el elevador,el griego estaba quitando la rejilla rapidamente y nos pidio que no salieramos

El chico saco parte de su cuerpo por la rendija, tomo una foto de el pasillo con una camara polaroid automatica, tomo la foto, espero el revelado y en un movimiento veloz la puso enfrente de la camara de seguridad que estaba a un lado de el ducto con un presillo como si nada hubiese pasado, en el video se veia exactamente igual, como si todo estuviese tranquilo

El bajo y tomo a Cleo de la cintura ayudandola a salir

-deprisa, salgan-nos mando

asi lo hicimos mientras el seguia tomando foto tras foto de el pasillo, se dirigio hacia la puerta de la escalera que estaba justo a lado de el ascensor el cual no podiamos tomar por temor de que los guardias vieran por las cámaras de las mismas que íbamos subiendo, el acceso a las escaleras estaba cerrada

-Heath, abre esto deprisa-mando

El chico llego rapidamente y con una navaja hizo lo que le pedian, Deuce entro por ella tomando a Cleo de la mano y subio las escaleras con nosotros siguiendole, llegaban justo a la puerta del siguiente piso, el griego las miro molesto

-que lata, tendremos que pasar piso por piso, pense que eran escaleras corridas, maldito edificio-

Llego hasta el siguiente nivel, miro por la ventana asegurando que no habia nadie, la camara de seguridad estaba ahí, Deuce la analizo, esta rotaba de un lado a otro, haciendo su ronda,miro su reloj y volvio a observar, dejaba un punto ciego de 2 minutos, tiempo suficiente

-Clawd, Operetta, vengan aca-nos mando, y nosotros obedecimos

-en cuanto la camara de vuelta, tu treparas a los hombros de Clawd como si fuese una porra y le colocaras esto-me entrego una foto con un presillo-frente a ella, en un movimiento muy rapido, entendiste?

-seguro

-bien, esperen...-el chico contaba-ahora!

Salimos veloces corriendo, Clawd se agacho y yo trepe habilmente a el, antes de que volteara, la camara estaba neutralizada

-listo, Heath, abre la siguiente puerta! mientras nosotros revisamos las oficinas

Burns obedecio, nos dividimos en parejas para revisar las 6 oficinas que correspondian, todo era normal, nada fuera de lo comun, y asi estuvimos subiendo piso por piso, los siguientes en neutralizar la vigilancia fueron Clawdeen y Thad, despues Cleo y Deuce quienes cegaban la camara. Frankie y Gil fueron los encargados de tapar la vigilancia del sexto piso y asi nos alternamos hasta llegar a uno antes de nuestro objetivo, no habiamos encontrado nada extraño, solo las oficinas normales, si habia algo que dejara a los monsters sin poderes, tendria que estar cerca de la oficina de Talbot, justo como Deuce lo habia dicho

En los autos, el dios estaba tan nervioso que estaba con el boton del radio pasando las estaciones unas tras otra, ya a punto de sacar de quisio al faraon

-podrias dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto extramolesto

-lo siento, estoy nervioso-respondio Poseidon

-pues no lo estes!

-vaya caracter! Al me dejaria hacer lo que quisiera

-si, pero tu vampiro no esta aqui, si no con tu hermano, y te aseguro que tienen ahora mas cosas en comun de que hablar que contigo

-no me interesa-dijo el dios como si nada

-que bueno porque ambos seran padres pronto, y seria conveniente que los dejaras unirse mas, Hades es padre primerizo y Alucard podria darle algunos consejos

Poseidon se quedo pensativo, no le gustaba mucho la idea de ceder a su mejor amigo a su hermano

Llegamos al ultimo piso, en donde estaban las oficinas principales, al llegar sentimos un gran escalofrio, Deuce fue el encargado de dejar fuera al sistema de vigilancia, el lugar parecia una heladera, habia 6 cubiculos alrededor de la oficina principal que dominaba gran parte del nivel,los asistentes personales de Talbot eran quienes trabajaban mas cerca de el

-que tetrico-dijo Heath tratando de darse calor, ya que sin sus poderes resentia mas el frio-pareciera que mi Abbey esta cerca

-Jackson, necesito que te metas a la base de datos de Talbot y sus colaboradores mas cercanos-mando Deuce-saca toda la informacion posible, Clawd haz lo mismo con aquellas computadoras y Gil, tu las de alla

-entendido!-dijeron los chicos,Deuce se dirigio al despacho del ex de Maddie y forzo lo mas delicadamente la entrada, abrio y miro todo el lugar, algo no cuadraba, parecia mas pequeño de lo normal

-Deucey-dijo Cleo llegando a su lado

-esto es raro-dijo el chico-es mas reducida de lo que pense, Thad, revisa la lap principal

-seguro-respondio el vampiro sentandose en el escritorio

-saca todo lo que tenga en ella-continuo Deuce revisando, se quito los lentes despacio y noto que no tenia poderes, era mucho mejor, los subio hacia su frente y asi pudo investigar con mas claridad las paredes, aun no dejo de decirlo, sus ojos son lo mas bello de este chico! fue tanteando las paredes despacio, Cleo y yo nos veiamos una a la otra,Frankie se habia quedado con su novio y Clawdeen ayudaba a Thad

-amor?-dijo la egipcia extrañada

-espera bebe-dijo el chico accionando un aparatito que estaba escondido en medio de un resquicio de la pared, abriendo una puerta secreta ante nuestros ojos admirados-

-bingo-sonrio el griego victorioso

Una habitacion en negro y decorada con simbolos extraños, rodeaban un antiguo libro que estaba sobre una base de madera, a un lado brillaba una especie de moneda antigua, la cual despedia un brillo peculiar, Deuce la miro, era el objeto que neutralizaba los poderes monsters

Abajo, en el estacionamiento, un auto se acercaba, Alucard lo reconocio enseguida

-Poseidon-dijo al comunicador- Talbot esta aqui

El dios miro el mercedes que iba entrando y llamo a su novia

-Maddie comunicate con Deuce, Jack acaba de llegar

La madre del joven escucho asustada y enseguida se comunico con su niño

-Deucey!..

Mas el chico estaba dentro del cuarto secreto y no llegaba la señal

-Deucey! Contesta-dijo Maddie,al no recibir respuesta,trato con otros mas-Cleo!..Operetta..Thad!

-dime-respondio el chico enseguida

-Talbot acaba de llegar, salgan ya!

El vampiro salio veloz hacia la habitacion

-Deuce! Talbot esta aqui

Todos lo miramos con terror, el griego solo dijo

-bien, hora de irnos,-bajo sus lentes, y tomo la moneda antigua con rapidez metiendola a su mochila, mas en ese instante, los poderes monsters volvieron, que de Heath salio una gran bocanada de fuego de su cabeza, por tratar de calentarse, el chico trataba de sentir todo el calor posible, y al ser retirado el firewall acciono los mismos poderosamente

-Heath!-gritaron sus amigos

-lo siento!-se disculpo

Mas fue algo tarde, Talbot miro el fogonazo que habia iluminado su despacho principal, tomo su iphone y mando

-alguien esta en mis oficinas!-grito furioso a su equipo de seguridad

-señor, claro que no-dijo el jefe de guardias-las camaras no indican nada

Talbot miro de nuevo hacia arriba y furioso adivino

-Deuce-

Y cerro la puerta con fuerza, sacando un arma de su cintura, Alucard lo vio. Y dijo a su lider:

-los a descubierto, ire por ellos

-te sigo-respondio Poseidon saliendo ya con Ram de la camioneta

Deuce habia tomado el libro tambien, y grito:

-es hora de irnos, nos descubrieron

-que?-gritaron todos-

**ASI ESTA LA VOTACION**

**EL PROXIMO ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO ASI QUE**

**DAREMOS AL GANADOR **

**1.-POSEIDON 20**

**2.-PERSEFONE 20**

**3.-ALUCARD 19**

**SIGAN VOTANDO **

**USTEDES DECIDIRAN QUIEN ES EL MEJOR ROLEADOR**

**ESPERO 20 VOTOS MAS**

**PUEDEN VOTAR VARIAS VECES POR SU FAVORITO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

-preparense a defenderse-mando saliendo con Cleo del lugar-tenemos ya la informacion?-

-listo-respondio Thad

-si

-listo tambien-dijo Clawd sacando el usb

-todo ya-acoto Gil

-bien, a las escaleras y recuerden, no se tienten el corazon, ellos dispararan a matar

Y salio veloz hacia las escaleras con nosotros siguiendole,eso iba a ser lo mas peligroso que hubiera yo vivido!

Talbot estaba por entrar cuando un disparo de Alucard lo alerto y volteo asombrado

-a donde vas?-pregunto el conde furioso

Talbot sonrio con desprecio y respondio la agresion del vampiro, sus guardias salieron a su vez a ayudar a su jefe, Hades cubria a su amigo con sus poderes mientras Poseidon trataba de llegar a la puerta trasera del lugar para poder dejar un acceso libre a los chicos, Ram aparecio su baculo ayudando al contraataque mientras nosotros descendiamos veloces, al llegar al piso anterior, ya nos estaban esperando,mas Clawd volteo hacia la luna que esa noche por fortuna era llena y con una velocidad extrema ataco a los guardias a los cuales golpeo dejandolos inconscientes

-vamos!-dijo ya en la puerta de las siguientes escaleras

Salimos veloces hacia ellas bajando de dos en dos, los guardias nos sorprendieron en la siguiente puerta de salida, las chicas gritamos mas Deuce quien iba enfrente, se quito los lentes y los convirtio en piedra a todos, incluso a los dos perros, pasamos a lado de las estatuas sin detenernos

Abajo la contienda estaba con todo, la balacera se escuchaba de manera infernal, Poseidon peleaba tambien contra los enemigos que no dejaban que se acercara, mas con el caracter de nuestro amigo, acciono sus peligrosos poderes y barrio con una gran ola a sus enemigos, dejando la puerta de acceso trasera libre para su hijo al cual le hablo por el comunicador

-Deuce!la puerta de atras esta libre

-ok!-respondio el corriendo

-Ram! Cuida de que nadie obstruya esta entrada! Ire a ayudar a Al y Hades

-entendido-respondio el faraon, el dios del mar salio hacia la puerta principal que era en donde se estaba librando la peor batalla

Nosotros estabamos ya por llegar hacia abajo cuando por el pasillo dos guardias nos gritaban un "alto ahí" Heath y Jackson al mismo tiempo, lanzaban los dardos durmiendolos, Gil los sacaba del camino y Frankie se adelanto a abrir sin resultado

-esta obstruida!-dijo asustada

-nos encerraron!-respondi mirando a Deuce

-bien,no queria hacerlo pero no hay otra opcion, usemos el elevador-mando el griego

Nos metimos al ascensor, sabiendo que abajo, estaba el peligroso fuego cruzado

Alucard disparaba sus armas de manera precisa. Mas Talbot tambien era buen tirador, Hades contrarestaba con su poder hacia los ayudantes del hombre que se resistian a perder la batalla, Poseidon llegaba a auxiliarlos, lanzando rayos hacia el edificio que hacian quebrar los vidrios de manera espeluznante, Jack viro su ataque hacia su rival el cual se escabullia habilmente, Hades lo noto y fue hacia su hermano cubriendolo,los guardias lanzaron su ataque hacia ambos dioses, el conde llego hasta ellos y protegio a Hades jalandolo detras suyo contra restando las balas, claro que Poseidon le miro con ojos de: -_- porque lo ayudas a el en vez de a mi? Las balas que zumbaban alrededor le hicieron volver a la pelea pero habia tomado nota de eso

Nosotros llegamos abajo, el sonido del elevador alerto a los guardias que viraron sus armas hacia nosotros, al abrirse las puertas, lo recibio un fogonazo de luz que los deslumbro a todos, cosa que aprovechamos para escapar hacia las puertas traseras, Thad habia accionado sus poderes ayudando a nuestra salida, Ram nos esperaba ya, y nos escolto hacia los autos diciendo al comunicador

-los niños estan a salvo, vamonos de aqui!

Hades lo escucho diciendo un:

-enterado- y volteando dijo- vamonos!estan afuera!

Alucard jalo a Hades hacia el auto mientras Poseidon accionaba su torbellino desapareciendo, Talbot estaba furico

-idiotas!-gritaba a sus guardias- se dejaron engañar por un mocoso de 18 años!

Mas recordo algo de repente palideciendo, tomo el elevador hacia su oficina rezando a todos los dioses que no faltara lo que el estaba pensando, llego al ultimo piso y corrio hacia su despacho, se horrorizo al ver la puerta abierta de la habitacion secreta y grito un:

NOOOO!

Al notar que tanto el libro como la moneda, habian desaparecido..

Todos fuimos llevados a casa, estabamos extra cansados de las emociones vividas , Poseidon miraba a su hijo preocupado, el cual solo le repetia que estaba bien, fueron los 3 guerreros al penthouse de el dios en donde Maddie abrazo y beso a su hijo feliz

-mi hermoso bebe-decia la dama estrechándolo-estas a salvo!

-no me paso nada-sonrio el griego

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!-le pidio

-ya lo veremos, tengo hambre, alimentame mujer-

-por supuesto-sonrio Maddie llevandose a su cachorro

Poseidon lo veia sumamente orgulloso, habia sido un plan perfecto, su hijo le habia entregado su mochila la cual contenia toda la informacion, asi como el libro del sacerdote principal de la Talamasca, la cual Hades y Alucard leian al mismo tiempo

- esto es increible!-decian ambos asombrados- es magia muy poderosa-completo Hades

-si, mañana nos encargaremos de eso-dijo Poseidon quitandoles el libro-es tarde, deben irse a descansar

-no revisaremos la informacion?-pregunto Ram

-Le echare un vistazo-contesto Poseidon-mañana temprano les informare lo que descubri

-puedo quedarme-propuso Hades

-no, Per estara esperandote, tu mujer te necesita y debes ir con ella, no es bueno dejarla sola y menos ahora que atacamos a un sacerdote de la Talamasca, vayan con sus familias-

Los 3 asintieron saliendo del Penthouse, Poseidon llevo los usb y las cosas cerca de los monitores del equipo de la Rad, se sento encendiendo las computadoras, antes de salir,Alucard le miro, algo estaba maquilando la mente del conde, fue hacia su amigo el cual, estaba metiendo ya los usb en las ranuras

El conde estaba muy callado, no queria pensar en lo que lo estaba molestando, este golpe a la Talamasca derivaria en un ataque en contra de Poseidon, y al saber quienes eran sus puntos debiles, lo mas seguro era que se fueran contra ellos para debilitarlo, volverlo humano y acabarlo, Al pensaba en Maddie, en Deuce y Cleo, eran la familia de su amigo, el tenia que pelear por ellos, no queria ser una carga para su amigo, si por su culpa podrian herirlo, jamas se lo iba a perdonar, tendria que buscar la manera de alejarse de el dios y que este dejara de verlo como una debilidad mas...si era posible...que lo llegase a odiar... Asi estaria a salvo, pero como dejar ir a una persona que aprecias demasiado? Que se ha llegado a convertir en parte de tu vida? Que jamas te habia dejado solo y que era el unico, que habia creido en ti?

Al suspiro, odiaba los sentimientos humanos, eran muy complicados, Poseidon estaba muy interesado en los datos que estaban en las usb, el conde miro a su amigo y le pregunto:

-estas bien?-

El solo asintio sin responder

Aun se acordaba que habia protegido a Hades en lugar de a el

Alucard palmeo el hombro de el dios dos veces y se retiro dejandolo trabajar, ya sabia como irse alejando de Poseidon

Maddie llego media hora mas tarde a su lado, un mundo de informacion estaba en los monitores

-que es eso?-pregunto extrañada

Poseidon sonreia victorioso

-esto, amor mio, son los datos de todas y cada una de las organizaciones de la Talamasca y sus ubicaciones

Maddie hizo una exclamacion de asombro

-los hemos descubierto-dijo el dios feliz-ese niño que me diste, con sus amigos, han dado el golpe mas exacto que cualquier otro enemigo de ellos pudo dar! Ja! Sabia que habia sido buena idea violarte ese dia!-

-oye!-replico molesta

Poseidon la beso con intensidad

-lo siento, ve al cuarto, ahora voy, estoy emocionado y necesito liberar mi energia contigo, me esperas?-

-de acuerdo-respondio la dama sonriendo coqueta-

El dios fue directo hacia la habitacion de su niño quien ya dormia profundamente, se acerco a besarlo y abrazarlo sin importar despertarlo y eso que sabia que se levantaba de muuuuy mal humor

-aaay papa!-decia Deuce enojadisimo-sueltame!

-eres unico niño!-sonreia el dios

-ya lo se! Para que me despiertas?

-hiciste un gran trabajo, genial, fantastico! En verdad , eres un gran estratega, eres...eres grande hijo!

Deuce lo miraba asi -_- '

-y no pudiste decirmelo en la mañana?

-no pude

-genial-contesto el griego acostandose de nuevo-bueno, ahí me lo recuerdas

-prometo regalarte lo que desees

-esa voz me agrada y a Cleo-

-tambien a ella, descansa pequeño

-no me llames pequeño-replico el chico quedandose dormido

Horas mas tarde y despues de "liberar tensiones" con su novia, Poseidon volvia a su labor, pasaba toda la informacion en la base de datos de el equipo, cuando recibia una video llamada, la cual contesto

Era Talbot

Se veia sumamente nervioso

-Poseidon-decia el hombre asustado

-y ahora?-respondio el dios- te quedaste sin dinero en un antro y me hablas para ir por ti?

-esto..esto es serio-tartamudeo con terror el hombre

-y me lo dice el tipo que me ataco y a mi equipo?-

-debes… regresarme la informacion, te lo suplico!-pedia asustado

-que?-sonrio el dios-aah tu si que estas errado!

-por favor, no sabes en lo que estas metiendote, ellos no van a detenerse hasta acabar contigo y los tuyos, tienes...tienes el libro!

-eso no te importa y si me disculpas voy a colgarte porque me aburres

-devuelvemelo por favor!-pidio Jack casi llorando- van a matarme

-y? Que no eres el supremo sacerdote? El jefe papas fritas?

-eso no funciona asi, los senescales principales me removieron del cargo y si no consigo el libro, acabaran conmigo esta misma noche, por piedad... Devuelvemelo!

-mmmmm, nop-respondio el dios

-por favor!

-no lo hare y ya vete que me molestes-

-si lo haces, no volvere a molestar a la Rad, esto...esto se volvera una guerra sin tregua, todos terminaran muertos! Escuchame por favor, ellos saben como acabar contigo!-

-no pueden

-claro que si!

-soy un dios, nada puede acabar conmigo

-ellos saben cada secreto del universo, y cuando tu caigas, seguiran los que mas amas...y asi hasta terminar con todos los Monsters

Poseidon le miraba fijamente

-por favor! Devuelveme el libro y la moneda, solo yo puedo protegerlos, lo hare por Maddie a la que aun amo, y por Al al cual aprecio como a un hermano

-un hermano que estuviste a punto de dejarlo en bancarrota!-alzo la voz el dios furioso

-pero yo sabia que tu lo salvarias! Te lo pido por el

-no metas a Alucard en esto!-respondio Poseidon-no voy a devolverte nada, tu quisiste meterte conmigo, jamas se desafia a un dios, y si la Talamasca viene en mi contra...la estare esperando.. Y por mi, esta misma noche puedes irte al maldito infierno!

Y colgo la llamada con Jack aun pidiendo su ayuda, le repugnaba ese cobarde, como habia podido llegar a ser sacerdote de esa comunidad secreta? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, el, Poseidon, jamas iba a dejar que dañaran a su familia ni a un solo miembro de la Rad, ahora el protegia esa tierra

Al dia siguiente, Deuce estaba ya trabajando y yo habia llegado a mis labores de asistente, el organizaba toda la informacion que habiamos obtenido mientras yo acomodaba los archivos

-y tu papa?-pregunte-

-no se levanta hasta las 11 y si mama esta aqui, hasta las 2 y no me preguntes el porque

-iuk-dije yo-

-dimelo a mi que los vi-respondio con cara de asco

**AQUÍ EL GANADOR **

**1.-POSEIDON 31**

**2.-PERSEFONE 27**

**3.-ALUCARD 26**

**NUESTRO JEFE VOLVIO A GANARNOS COMO EL MEJOR ROLEADOR (QUE RARO -_- TRAMPOSO)**

**EN FIN**

**GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS **

**TODO LO HACEMOS PARA MEJORAR**

**LOS VEO EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER**

**YA SABEN ESPERO 20 Y SUBO EL FINAL **

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Poseidon salia de su habitacion sin camisa y aun bostezando, habia tenido una muuuy buena noche

-porque tan temprano?-me pregunto

-son las 9-respondi algo sorprendida

-entonces porque estoy yo despierto a esta hora?-se auto pregunto rascando su cabeza

-es tarde ya-dijo Deuce

-no tanto… Jarvis! mi cafe-grito a su mayordomo

-podria habertelo traido yo-dije algo aturdida por su voz

-descuida-sonrio el prendiendo la tv esperando alguna mencion de los sucesos de la noche pasada

Y aparecio la noticia

El magnate empresario Jack Talbot, habia sido asesinado la noche anterior de manera terrible

Todos nos quedamos petrificados

Informaban que su edificio habia sido atacado por un comando armado desconocido, y que habian entrado a masacrar al empresario de manera infame

-nosotros no fuimos!-dijo Deuce

-tranquilo cariño-pidio su padre

La policia culpaba a una organizacion delictiva quien habia amenazado a Talbot dias antes

Eso no era cierto, la Talamasca habia aprovechado nuestra interrupcion al edificio y habia disfrazado la muerte de Jack

De alguna forma.

Nos habian dejado fuera de todo…

Poseidon estaba muy serio

Ram le llamo en ese momento

-lo estas viendo?

-si-respondio el dios-

-estamos en problemas... Vendran contra nosotros...

-eso creo-dijo el dios aun mirando la t.v.

En la mansion de el conde, este leia lo ocurrido en el periodico, Talbot habia muerto de una manera terrible, omitian fotos por respeto a la familia, sin embargo,lo describian como algo demasiado cruel, Al estaba muy pensativo,miro a su esposa quien estaba a su lado leyendo a su vez un libro,ya se veia a su bebe creciendo dentro de ella,su pequeña Lala llego con cartas del buzon, miro varias diciendo:

-cuentas, cuentas, recibos, este esta raro-dijo mirando un sobre blanco

Alucard se paro de inmediato

-damelo amor-le pidio a su hija la cual se lo entrego

-que es papi?-pregunto

Ine miro el sobre y viro su vista a su esposo, ambos sabian de quien era

La Talamasca les habia mandado uno igual cuando iban por su niña

-nada-sonrio el conde- una invitacion del club, por cierto, ya va a empezar el especial de One Direction no?

-por dios!-dijo ella mirando su reloj-es cierto! Es el behind the scenes de su nuevo video, debo grabarlo!

Y corriendo subio a su habitacion

Espero a que su hija estuviese dentro y abrio el sobre con rapidez, solo venia un nombre:

"**Poseidon**"

El conde lo arrugo con furia diciendo un: demonios!

-tranquilo amor-pedia su mujer-no van a dañarlo

-lo haran!

-no…Confia mas en el-

-Ine...odio ser una debilidad para ese idiota

-es tu amigo

-pues ya no quiero serlo

-Al!-le regaño

-si algo le ocurre por culpa mia, Maddie y los chicos sufriran, y no puedo permitirlo

La bella dama abrazo a su esposo, sabia que estaba en una gran disyuntiva, apreciaba demasiado a su amigo y por lo mismo, tenia que separarse de el, odiaba verlo sufrir

Maddie se entero por Poseidon que Jack habia muerto, la dama no mostro ningun sentimiento por esto, solo suspiro y dijo:

-se lo merece-

-eso creo-hablo Poseidon tomando su mano

-lo lamento por Samantha, era la unica familia que tenia

-no creo que en su estado, ella sepa o entienda lo que le paso a su padre, ademas. Por su culpa, esta asi.

-eso es algo que no le perdono a Jack-dijo Maddie molesta- el que haya lastimado a su propia hija!

-no todos tienen sentimientos paternos-explico Poseidon

-no como los tuyos-sonrio Maddie acariciando el rostro de su novio- eres un excelente padre-

-trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, Deuce se lo merece-respondio el dios besando la mano de su chica-iras a los funerales?

-no, el retiro sus acciones de todos los monsters,creo que no merece que vayamos a rendirle tributo

-ok-Poseidon parecia aliviado

-amor...-dijo Maddie algo nerviosa-Esto...

-no voy a mentirte-respondio el a sus pensamientos- comenzara pronto una lucha en contra nuestra, y mas en mi persona, pero no dejare, que les ocurra nada, tienes mi palabra

Maddie simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza, no queria perder al hombre que tanto amaba

La oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros, cada dia que pasa el enemigo se mueve lentamente rodeándonos…

Esa noche en mi casa, recibimos la novedad de que mi padre y Samantha habian escapado del sanatorio, esas eran malas noticias

Yo avise a Poseidon de esto, y el solo me dio instrucciones de que le avisara de cualquier extraño evento, teniamos que cuidar a mi madre, Papa no era el mismo de antes, era ya alguien peligroso

Mis amigos hablaban acerca de lo ocurrido y estaban con Deuce en una video llamada colectiva

-nos llamaron comando armado! Eso es cool-decia Heath emocionado

-no seas idiota!-le contestaba Holt-Deuce esto no me gusta

-nos dejaron fuera de eso, para mi es genial-respondia Gil-

-pero tal parece que no le perdonaron a Talbot que se haya dejado quitar el libro-dijo Thad-que contendra?

-no lo se-respondio Deuce- papa lo tiene y no me dejo mirarlo, lo guardo bajo mil llaves

-si es tan importante para la Talamasca que se los hayamos quitado que incluso asesinaron a uno de sus sacerdotes, es que realmente les interesaba-explico Clawd

-eso es lo que pienso, pero ahora lo tenemos nosotros, mas no se si sea buena o mala idea-respondia Deuce pensativo

-que dijo tu mama con respecto de la muerte de Jack?-pregunto Heath

-nada, no le importo mucho, y no creo que ningun monster vaya a sus funerales, muchos estuvieron a punto de colapsar sus empresas por culpa de el

-si, eso estuvo mal

-que haremos ahora?-pregunto Clawd

-esperar, esto solo llevara a una pelea contra ellos, cuando? No lo se, mas esto no se quedara asi y querran su libro de nuevo, su moneda y la informacion

-pues los estaremos esperando-sonrio Thad

-si, ellos se metieron con nosotros-dijo Clawd- los monsters solo queremos una vida tranquila y ellos nos odian, detesto la intolerancia!

-y ese es el principal problema...solo espero que no haya mas bajas en el equipo-respondio Deuce pensando en su familia

El libro de la Talamasca estaba resguardado bajo un moderno sistema de seguridad empotrada en la pared de la habitacion de Poseidon,el cual fue hasta ella y saco el preciado tesoro de la sociedad secreta, el dios miro el volumen, estaba forrado de piel, podria asegurar que era humana, era pesado, con hojas amarillentas, lo abrio y revisaba lo escrito, era arameo antiguo, mezclado con acotaciones masonicas, simbolos extraños estaban dibujados, habia miles de peligrosos hechizos que controlaban criaturas antiguas, peligrosas y muy mortales

El dios estaba sumamente asombrado de que los humanos poseyeran aquel conocimiento

Como lo habian hecho? O lo que era peor..

Como lo habian conseguido...o quien les habia ayudado?

Inconscientemente penso en su hermano Hades...el bien podria estar ligado a esta clase de magia oscura, pero trato de no creerlo, mas la duda estaba en su mente

Odiaba pensar mal de las personas pero la mayor parte del tiempo...solia tener la razon

Cerro el libro prometiendose estudiarlo mas tarde, lo volvio a meter en su lugar, encerrandolo, cuando sintio que alguien lo miraba, volteo de prisa hacia la ventana

Y una extraña criatura lo veia sonriendo con malicia

Eso asusto al dios que dio un brinco hacia atras

El demonio solo rasgaba el vidrio y salio volando sin hacer un solo movimiento en su contra

Poseidon salio al balcon siguiendo el vuelo del ser, que cosa era aquello? Alucard se aparecio a su lado en ese instante

-pero que..-dijo el conde igual de sorprendido

-lo viste?-pregunto El dios sin dejar de observarlo

-si... Te hizo algo?-cuestiono el conde

-no

-de verdad? Te hablo? Te ataco?

-no, no estoy bien-dijo sorprendido

El vampiro suspiro

-Poseidon...esto a empezado

El dios lo miro

-ya lo se...

-comenzaran a atacarnos y...

-nos defenderemos-dijo Poseidon con firmeza-no dejare que nada les suceda

El conde no se veia tan seguro

Y en un impulso abrazo con fuerza a su amigo

-tengo miedo

El padre de dios sonrio

-tu? De cuando aca! Eres uno de los guerreros mas valientes que he conocido

-no de enfrentarme a una lucha...sino... de perderte-confeso el vampiro estrechandolo con fuerza

Poseidon lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayendolo hacia el

-no vas a perderme

-ellos vienen contra ti!

-y siempre he salido adelante

-quieren volverte humano

-no van a poder...-el dios lo tomo del rostro-confia en mi...nada va a sucedernos...y saldremos adelante de esto

El conde no se veia muy seguro pero asintio

Poseidon le regalo una dulce sonrisa y con ternura apoyo su frente en la de su amigo

-todo estara bien...tienes mi palabra-dijo despacio

-solo cuidate...tu familia te necesita

-lo se

-yo te necesito

-eso tambien lo se-dijo su amigo acariciando su rostro

-debemos buscar otro sitio para nuestras reuniones, tener ese libro aqui..

-mañana me encargare de eso,-dijo Poseidon- no creo que esa criatura vuelva esta noche, pienso que solo vino a saber en donde estaba el libro, y me lo llevare a primeras horas del dia, despreocupate

Al sonrio,su amigo era tan confiado! Para el todo era posible y sencillo, por lo mismo, parecia una presa fácil para nuestros enemigos.

Lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, era en verdad un hombre sumamente atractivo,un gran padre, una excelente pareja, y en definitiva, un gran amigo, Al suspiro con fuerza y deposito un dulce beso en el rostro de el dios que duro unos minutos ,muy cerca de sus labios, como si fuese un beso de despedida

Poseidon lo miro extrañado, el no era asi

-cuidate-pidio el vampiro

-seguro-dijo el dios

El vampiro se alejo y desaparecio

Poseidon suspiro, un mal presentimiento sentia con respecto a su querido amigo

Al dia siguiente, adquirio una bellisima mansion totalmente amueblada que estaba a 10 minutos fuera de la ciudad, estaba empotrada en un acantilado con un hermoso lago como panorama, Deuce lo habia acompañado, y tuvo su aprobacion inmediata

-esta increible!-sonreia su hijo

-es el nuevo punto de reunion de la RAD-le dijo su padre

-esta super!-dijo el griego recorriendola- tiene una alberca arriba!

-para lo que me costo creo que deberia tener hasta la comida integrada

-me encanta, podemos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida!-sugirio Deuce

-pensaran que festejamos la muerte de Jack-sonrio su padre

-who cares!(Que importa)-respondio el chico-este lugar lo merece

-por mi de acuerdo-dijo el dios que estaba siempre a favor de las fiestas

Asi que todo el equipo fue invitado a conocer el nuevo centro de operaciones con una super abercada, nosotros los jovenes tenemos la gran fortuna de olvidar los problemas muy facilmente, que nos divertimos como nunca en la nueva mansion, todos pasamos un rato realmente agradable, los adultos recibieron una llave para entrar cuando desearan, Poseidon se encargaria de las modificaciones del cuartel y aquello iba a ser, nuestro nuevo centro de reunion, la verdad, nos sentimos mas confiados al ver a nuestro lider tan optimista con respecto al futuro, cuando un caracter heroico como el de el padre de Deuce guia un grupo como el de nosotros, solo nos hace sentir con muchas esperanzas de que podemos enfrentar a nuestros enemigos y ganar la partida

Alucard era el unico que permanecia apartado de los demas, su amigo lo veia algo extrañado, casi no hablo con nadie a excepcion de Hades quien preferia estar en la alberca cuidando a su hermosa mujer, pero se mantenia distante y muy cerca de su esposa. Poseidon aprovecho que la bella inglesa platicaba con Maddie que se acerco a preguntarle

-que le pasa a tu marido el dia de hoy?

Ine miro a Al, sabia por el que deseaba alejarse de el dios, ya que odiaba ser una de sus debilidades, que la dama solo sonrio respondiendole

-esta cansado solamente, a el tambien le afecta mi embarazo, no te preocupes, querido-

-ok-dijo Poseidon como si nada volviendo con Ram

-cariño-le detuvo Ine, el dios volteo- Alucard te aprecia demasiado, eso recuérdalo siempre, te has convertido en una persona muy especial para el...

-porque me dices eso?-pregunto el dios

-solo para que jamas lo olvides-respondio Ine-que pase lo que pase, todo lo que el haga, es porque te quiere y solo desea que estes con nosotros

Poseidon le miro extrañado,ella continuo bromeando

-ademas ya te di mi aprobacion para andar con el

-es bueno saberlo-sonrio el dios

-ya te dije que puedes violarlo solo si lo grabas todo y me lo regalas para navidad

-prometo hacerlo-respondio Poseidon besando la mano de la dama quien le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

En la espesura de los arboles que rodeaban la mansion

Un par de ojos siniestros miraban nuestra reunion

Y detectaron al poderoso dios del Olimpo

El ser podia ver los 4 fuertes lazos invisibles que lo ataban a sus debilidades, Maddie,Deuce, Cleo la cual brillaba a los ojos del monstruo con un halo en particular y aunque apartado del resto, Alucard quien estaba vigilando hacia todos lados, estaban poderosamente unidos a Poseidon, el enemigo sonrio con malicia, sin intentar atacar aun

La fiesta continuo sin ningun problema y todos disfrutamos de ella, como lo que somos

Una gran familia feliz.

Por lo pronto

Solo nos resta esperar

Y trata de sobrellevar la embestida que estaba proxima a querer acabar con nosotros

Pero no dejaremos que nada nos separe

Porque siempre debemos enfrentar cualquie obstaculo que se nos presente en la vida

La Talamasca ya sabe quienes somos, incluso sabe de nuestra nueva ubicacion

Mas estaremos pacientes y esperando defender lo que mas amamos

Nuestra hermosa paz

Soy Operetta

Y gracias por estar con nosotros

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS FINALES, SI NO ACTUALIZO HASTA EL OTRO MES**

**XD JAJAAA**

**GRACIAS POR ESTAR CON NOSOTROS Y RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTA DE LA CHICA, REY, QUIEN ESTA EN SU PAGINA DE CLEO TE CONTESTA:**

"**NO, LOS PERSONAJES SE BASAN MAS EN LAS PERSONALIDADES QUE VIENEN EN EL LIBRO, AUNQUE CON ALGUNAS VARIANTES SIN DUDA Y UN POCO DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA, VEO POCO LOS WEBSODES, PARA SERTE HONESTA Y MI VISION DE MH ES MAS BASADA EN LOS LIBROS QUE EN LAS CARICATURAS QUE ESTAN MAS ENFOCADAS A LOS NIÑOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME LUNALLENA, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LOGRO EL COMETIDO DE TRANSPORTARTE A MI MUNDO Y SOÑAR CONMIGO, ES UN HONOR QUE ME LEAS"**

**REY KON**

**NOS VEMOS EL LUNES**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
